The Full Moon's Light
by Kh2os
Summary: Au, Derek doesn't kill Peter, cause Peter has revealed he has Scott's mom.  Now the hunters and werewolves have to work together to find Ms. Mccall.  Derek/scott, Lydia/Stiles  Slash
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So this is completely AU. Slash, and gore. I do not own teen wolf, and if I did there would have been more shirtless sexy werewolves. This is written to prevent me from insanity with this plot constantly interrupting my every thought and for everyone's enjoyment. **

**Prologue**

****_Scott's life wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He was supposed to be passing all of his classes and make first line from hard dedication and work. Allison was supposed to be his girlfriend without Scott worrying about her family trying to kill him. He was not supposed to have enhanced senses and strength. He wasn't supposed to be constantly having to protect his loved ones from Peter Hale, and Scott was most definitely not suppose to fall in love with Derek Hale. _

_2 weeks earlier_

Scott turned to watch as Derek approached the Alpha. Derek slowly leaned over him, claws coming out. Scott scrambled up and ran toward them.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this I'm dead. Her father. Her family. What am I supposed to do?"

Derek hesitated as Scott spoke. His eyes closed in concentration. A choked wheezing laugh caught his attention. Derek's eyes snapped open. Both Scott and Derek focused on the once again burned and broken man.

"Go...ahead." Peter wheezed. "But if you kill me... how do you... plan on.. finding Scott's mom?"

A shocked silence came over the group. Scott was dimly aware of Stiles and Allison's sharp intake of breath, but he couldn't focus on them. Scott felt like a lead brick had dropped into his stomach, fear crept up his spine, and Scott also felt like he was having an asthma attack. Just as quickly anger filled him. In the blink of an eye, Scott shifted back into a werewolf. He lunged at Peter, knocking Derek aside. He grabbed Peter by the throat, his claws digging into his skin.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Scott growled.

Scott never cussed, most of the curse words he used were hell or damn. Yet there was no other word to describe Peter Hale. The thought of this monster hurting his mother added an hysterical note to Scott's tone.

"Where is she!"

Peter just smiled, and then he was gasping for air. Scott's grip getting tighter and tighter. Suddenly Scott was being ripped off of Peter and Derek's voice was in his ear.

"Scott! Scott! You need to calm down! We need him to find your mom and I promise you we will find her!"

Derek's voice penetrated through Scott's haze, but it wasn't enough to calm him down. He strained against Derek, wanting to rip Peter apart. Peter just laughed, fueling Scott's rage. He growled and tried to break free but Derek's arms were like a cage. In the back of his mind, Scott was aware that his actions right now might cost him Allison, but he couldn't seem to care.

Derek dragged him back, away from Peter. Scott was able to catch a glance of Stiles and Jackson. Stiles was looking at Scott with an expression of fear and worry. It was his best friend looking at him like he was a monster that seemed to snap Scott back to being human. He let himself relax in Derek's arms, no longer fighting him. Derek hesitated for a moment before releasing him.

Scott just stood there, numb. He couldn't understand how one person could have managed to turn his world completely upside down. Out of the corner of his eye Scott saw Stiles heading toward him. Derek stepped away from him and watch Peter withering on the ground. Stiles reached him and grabbed his arm.

"Oh thank God! You're okay!" Stiles gasped out. "There can't be many place Peter hid your mom. We'll find her. Oh by the way Peter bit Lydia. He said the bite can kill. Do you think it'll kill her? Scott? Hey, Scott? Scott? Scott! Man."

Everyone was not looking at him. Scott was breathing heavily, his mind racing over every thing that had happened. He felt like he was going to pass out. So he did the next best thing. He took off running. Behind him he heard Stiles, Derek, and Allison calling his name. He ignored them and kept running. Nothing mattered to him except getting to his house.


	2. Chapter 1: A broken home

**A/N: Teen Wolf is not mine, I"m just using them for my own plot and shameless sex between two sexy werewolves. Although, sadly not in this chapter. **

Chapter 1: A Broken Home

Scott burst through his front door and immediately choked on his intake of air. The house looked like a tornado had gone through it. The furniture was either knocked over or across the room from its original place. The sofa and other chairs had claw marks on them, stuffing pouring out of them. The stair's banister was hanging off of the stairs, and in some places completely broken off.

Scott could smell a faint trace of blood. He followed the smell into the kitchen. There the scene was just as worse. Drawers were open and half hanging off. Scott could barely hear a dial tone. He moved to a drawer tipped over and lifted it. The phone was under it, along with all of their knives.

Scott turned off the phone and noticed that one of the knives had some blood on it. He picked it up and a quick whiff told him it belonged to Peter. Scott felt a surge of pride that his mother had managed to injure him, somewhat. His mood immediately sobered though. Between the last time Scott saw his mother and when Peter showed up was a long time and his mother could be anywhere.

Scott started to pace the kitchen. His fingers running through his hair. He didn't even know where to start at. He debated on whether to call his dad, but Scott knew that he would be of no help. Scott's ears perked when he heard someone arriving at his door. There was a small spark of hope in Scott, that made him want to believe it was his mom, but he knew it wasn't. He also knew who it was, and sure enough Stiles came into the kitchen. He was panting and all sweaty.

"Peter wasn't lying. There was a part of me that firmly believed that Peter was lying, and I would come home and she'd be either asleep on the couch or in her bed. But I can't ignore the facts, can I?" Scott said.

He looked up at Stiles and Scott looked completely broken. His tone was empty and his eyes held unshed tears. Stiles moved to grab Scott's shoulder. He gave a comforting squeeze.

"Come on. Let's sit down." Stiles led Scott to the living room. Scott collapsed on the couch, while Stiles straddled a chair across from him.

"What happened with the others after I left?" Scott asked.

"Um...well...um... Derek and Mr. Argent formed a temporary alliance."

"Wait," Scott interrupted. "Why?"

"For us to find your mom, and in order to do that we need Peter alive, and those two will have to work together."

"Where's Peter now?"

"They put him where they were holding Derek. Two hunters will guard him at all times, keeping him weak enough not to heal himself."

"And the others? What about Allison?"

Stiles sighed. "Your mom is missing, and Allison is still your first concern?"

Scott straightened up and glared at Stiles.

"No, Stiles!" It's not!" Scott growled. His eyes flashed amber. "And you have no room to talk! As soon as we found out about my mom all you babbled about was Lydia."

The two teenage boys sat there glaring at each other for a few minutes, but just as quickly as the fight began it was diminishing. Their glares softened and Scott sighed and continued on speaking.

"Look, Stiles I"m sorry. I know Lydia's important to you, and contrary to what you believe Allison is not my first concern right now."

Stiles leaned back in his chair, the tension leaving him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too. But...um...Allison is with her family. They put the necklace on Kate and left her at the Hale house. My dad should be finding her right about now. I told Allison that you still love her, but you just have to find your mom right now."

"What about Jackson?"

"Took him home. He's letting us borrow the Porsche. Unconditionally even."

Stiles smirked and held up the keys for emphasis. Even Scott had to smile at that.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Oh, well I told him that half of what happened tonight was his fault and to save him from the overwhelming guilt, he could make it up to us by letting us borrow his car for the next few days. So what's our plan?"

Scott laughed and stood up.

"Well I have a plan, but you're not gonna like it."

Stiles also stood.

"Oh, since when have I ever liked your plans?" Stiles asked as they went to the front door. "So what is your plan exactly?"

"Well we're going to go see your dad."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Hey, what happened to your jeep?" Scott asked curiously as they climbed into the Porsche.

"Peter Hale crushed the keys so I couldn't drive ahead of him." A long pause followed and then Scott spoke.

"Maybe one of us should learn how to hot wire a car."

"Yap, my dad will just love that."

With that said, Scott and Stiles took off. Despite their previous joking, Scott still felt like he had a brick in his stomach. The intense feeling of fear had gotten stronger. And unfortunately the twisted thought that his mother might not even still be alive entered his head. Scott took a deep breath and forced himself to clam down. His mother was alive and he was going to find her.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth be told

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me This is for my own pleasure and amusement.**

Chapter 2: Truth be told

They sat in the Porsche right in front of the police station, right in front of the police station. Stiles sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time, and Scott just stared straight ahead.

"This is a horrible plan!" Stiles exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. This time it was Scott who sighed.

"I told you that you would hate it But I'm not seeing any other option."

"Yeah, I know Scott! But I'm not exactly in favor of putting my dad in the line of fire. Or in this case werewolves."

Scott turned to look at Stiles.

"I'm not fond of it either, but we need to clear things up, at least till we find my mom, and your dad can help us."

"And how exactly is that?"

"By clearing Derek's name."

"Scott! You are the one who told them Derek was the killer, how are you going to fix that?"

"By telling your dad the truth. I'm going to tell him what I am, what Derek is, and how everything has been so far."

Stiles sighed again.

"And then what?" Stiles asked.

"We get him to stop hunting for Derek."

Stiles groaned and put his head on the steering wheel.

"You are so lucky I am your best friend, because if it was anybody else I would tell them to go screw themselves." Stiles then looked at Scott and smiled. Scott smiled back.

"I know."

The police station was deserted except for the secretary and Stile's dad, who was in his office judging by the light under his door. The only sounds were Scott and Stiles's footsteps and the secretary's voice.

"Yap, that's right, they found her body in the burned down Hale house. Her throat slashed like all the others."

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look. The police discovering Kate Argent's body was going to make things a little harder.

"Hey Loraine. My dad busy?" Stiles asked as he and Scott approached her desk.

"Yeah, hang on... um Stiles he said he doesn't want to be disturbed." Loraine said.

She was a pretty blonde with a very well developed chest. Loraine turned to look at Scott and her heartbeat and breathing became accelerated. She pushed her chest out even more.

"Hello, Stiles whose your friend?"

Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles shot him an annoyed look.

"Actually Loraine, I'm just going to go see my dad." With that Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and began pulling him toward his dad's office.

"Wait! Stiles!" The Secretary's voice was drowned out as Stiles shut the door behind them.

Stile's dad as sitting at his desk, paper scattered about in front of him, and there were shadows under his eyes. Scott felt a pang of guilt when he thought about how much more stressful he was about to make the sheriff's life. Upon seeing them enter, Sheriff Stilinski jumped up. The chair scraped against the floor. His gazed zeroed in on Scott and Stiles.

"Scott! Do you know how long I've been calling you? Where the hell have you been?" Sheriff Stilinski bellowed. Then he turned toward Stiles.

"And you!" He shouted. " I leave you in the hospital corridor to make a phone call, a phone call that only lasted five minutes, and I come back only to find you gone! And so was that Jackson kid! So, do you two want to tell me where the hell have you been?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks, each one looking guilty. Scott could see the anger in the sheriff's eyes, but underneath the anger was worry. Scott took a deep breath.

"Look we have something to tell you, and its best if no one else were able to hear." Scott answered, with a pointed look at the door. Stile's dad took a deep breath.

"What's this about boys?" He asked his voice softer.

Stiles sighed and plopped down into the chair across from his dad. Scott hesitated before speaking, knowing he was about to open a door that could never be closed. Finally, he spoke.

"It's about Derek Hale."

Stiles and Scott were now both sitting in front of Sheriff Stilinski. The room was quiet, which wasn't surprising considering they had just told Sheriff Stilinski everything. They told him about Scott being bitten, becoming a werewolf, Derek being from a long line of werewolves, Peter being the alpha, how and why he was killing people, and how Scott's mom had been kidnapped. During the entire explanation, Sheriff Stilinski were pale and now he was sitting there in silence with his mouth hanging open. It had been at least five minutes since Scott has said anything, and Scott was beginning to worry, and apparently so was Stiles.

"Dad?" He said as he waved his hand in front of his dad's face. Stiles turned to Scott.

"Is he okay? Do you think he is in shock?"

Scott was about to reply when Sheriff Stilinski spoke up.

"I'm not in shock. Okay, I am a little, but I think I am going to be okay. So, werewolves."

Suddenly Sheriff Stilinski's eyes narrowed at the both of them.

"I just realized that you two have been lying to me from the start."

He was glaring at them. A complete contrast to before. Stiles and Scott wore looks of shock on their faces.

"Dad, we just told you that werewolves exist and you're mad because we've been keeping the truth from you? Which in our defense was to protect you." Stiles said.

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes, and suddenly he was no longer glaring but gazing at them with concern.

"Boys I am the adult here. Which means that I am supposed to protect you. Both of you. And I'm also the Sheriff, so I'm also in charge of protecting all of Beacon Hills."

There was another silence following this, and then Scott spoke.

"It doesn't bother you that I am a werewolf?"

It wasn't until Scott asked the question out loud that he realized he was worried about being rejected by Stiles's dad. He held his breath as he waited for an answer. Sheriff Stilinski was looking at Scott with what can only be describes as fatherly love.

"Scott, you're still you. Just because the full moon causes you to be more hormonal than usual doesn't make you a monster. Or a killer." Sheriff Stilinski paused. "Does your mom know?"

Scott's throat dried up.

"No. I should have told her. Maybe then she wouldn't have let Peter in." Scott mumbled, looking down at his lap.

"Scott!" Stile's dad said sharply, causing Scott to look up at him. "None of this is your fault. Okay?"

Sheriff Stilinski held Scott's gaze until Scot nodded.

"Now that all that's settled. What's the plan?" Stiles asked.

"Well," Scott said. " I think I might have a plan. One that will be beneficial to all parties.

"Well then, let's hear it." Stiles said, with a wave of his hand.

"We are going to tell the truth."

Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles both began to talk at once.

"Scott, I'm not sure if the world is ready to accept werewolves."

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Wait! Just let me finish," Scott said.

"I'm not saying we tell everyone about the werewolves. What I am saying is that we tell people who the real killer is, and how Derek was trying to stop him. We basically keep the same facts. Kate Argent set fire to the Hale house, killing most of the Hales. Peter Hale made it out alive but was critically injured both mentally and physically. Which caused him to seek revenge and murder those he felt responsible. Laura Hale tried to stop him but he killed her as well, and then that is where we tell people that Derek was trying to stop him. Unaware that those were his intentions it was easy to mistake him as the killer."

Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles were gazing at Scott with incredulous looks.

"What?" He asked.

Stiles spoke first. "Okay, Scott. Let's say people believe that. What about Peter?"

Scott took a deep breath.

"After Peter reveals where my mom is, we will give him to the hunters. They'll probably kill him and the police can rule it as a suicide."

Now it was Sheriff Stilinski's turn to speak.

"I think it might actually work. Just one thing. What about your mom, Scott?"

Scott hesitated, his stomach was churning and he felt sick at what he was going to say next.

"I don't want to declare her missing just yet. I want to see if we can get anything out of Peter. Speaking of which, I should go and see if Derek's found out anything."

Scott quickly stood. He felt as if he was about to break down. The Stilinskis also stood. Stiles handed over the Porsche's key.

"There's got to be something we can do Scott?"

Scott turned toward Stiles.

"Actually, there is." Scott turned to the Sheriff.

"Can you do a complete background check on Peter?"

"Yeah," the sheriff answered. "But it's gonna take some time. Didn't you two mention that Peter's nurse was helping him?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, you might find something from her."

"Umm..." Stiles spoke up. He looked slightly embarrassed. "There's something I forgot to tell you."


	4. Chapter 3: Anger all around

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf. This is for my amusement and yours as well. Sorry it is such a late update guys. **

Chapter 3 Anger all around

It was strange to pull up at the burned and broken house. It was silent all around, even the insects and owls were quiet, and the police had tape surrounding the front of the house. Scott walked up to the house, knowing that Derek was the only one inside. He didn't' bother knocking, but just walked right in. There was a faint scent of blood in the house and Scott briefly wondered if Derek would bother cleaning it. As Scott stepped into what was once the living room, specks of ash fell onto his shoulder.

"_Probably not," _Scott thought to himself.

Scott quickly turned to his left. Derek was sitting down, staring off into space. He didn't even acknowledge Scot. Scott stared at Derek, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. Scoot wasn't used to silence. Growing up, his parents were constantly screaming at one another and having a best friend like Stiles left little room for quietness. Finally, Scott couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Did you find out anything?"

Derek turned to look at Scott, his usual scowl back on his face.

"Well, good news: the hungers aren't going to kill us...yet."

Scott gritted his teeth, struggling against the urge to punch Derek.

"That's not what I meant." Scott replied.

Derek slowly stood and Scott was reminded that Derek's night has been just as bad as Scott's.

"Scott, whether or not this makes your priority list, this is something that does require our attention."

Scott took a deep breath.. He wasn't sure what is was about Derek, but whenever they were around each other they seemed to automatically get on each others nerves.

"Look I get it. The hunters are a problem, but Stiles told me that they agreed to work with us. So right now I'm going to take all the help I can get because I need to find my mom, and if you have a problem with that, that is just too damn bad!"

While Scott had been speaking he had unintentionally gotten closer to Derek, to where Scott was almost pressed up against him. Scott was about to step back when he caught sight of Derek's eyes. He has seen Derek's eyes before, but mostly when they were glowing as he shifted or hard with anger or annoyance. Yet now, in this moment Scott was seeing what Derek's eyes must usually look like. They were a light blue, maybe even considered green and weren't hard or angry, but open. Like Derek was human and he was empathizing with Scott. Scott inhaled sharply, but that seemed to be a mistake, because suddenly his nose was assaulted with Derek's scent. It was a mixture of cologne and what Scott could only describe as "pure" Derek.

"_Damn, he smells really good for someone who has spent the last few days held prisoner and tortured." _The thought popped into Scott's mind before he could stop it.

He quickly stepped back and dropped Derek's gaze. Scott immediately focused on keeping his blush at bay. He wasn't entirely too sure of what had happened and desperately hoped Derek didn't' notice anything. Hoping to avoid it, Scott quickly spoke.

"Where's Peter?" At Scott's question, Derek's expression hardened, which Scott was grateful for.

"Locked up. Two hunters are watching him."

"Oh. Has he said anything yet?"

Derek shook his head. " Nothing about your mom."

Scott bit back a growl. "I want to see him," he said in a hard voice.

"Scott the only thing insuring my uncle's survival is your mom's location. He's not going to give that up so easily."

Scott grounded his teeth together, and glared at Derek.

"I know that Derek." Scott said through his teeth. "Which is why I have asked Stiles and his dad to help."

Suddenly it was Derek's turn to invade Scott's personal space.

"Stiles and who?" Derek shouted. Scott felt anger swell up inside him. He shoved Derek back.

"Stiles's father, you know the sheriff!" Scott shouted right back. Derek snarled and bared his teeth.

"Oh, that's great Scott! And afterward he can _throw_ me in jail!"

Scott snarled right back.

"I told him the truth, you idiot! He knows you're innocent. A little gratitude would be nice."

"Gratitude? For what? Telling another person about me? Next time, why don't you just advertise it on the damn news!"

"Okay! First you're upset I blamed you for the killings, and now you are upset that I've cleared your name? What the hell, Derek?"

Derek growled low in his throat and began pacing. Scott watched him carefully. Finally Derek spoke, his voice still rough but it was normal sounding.

"You don't understand Scott. You've been a werewolf for four months, I've been one my entire life. I have seen firsthand how humans react to finding out about our kind. The fire was what killed my family, but that wasn't the first bad thing that had happened. My family has been hunted for ages. We've been shot, stabbed, electrocuted, and burned! That is why we choose to lie in seclusion. When you add people to the list of who knows about us, then you are further decreasing our chance of survival!"

Scott stared at Derek and felt really sad for him. Derek was right, Scott didn't understand. Before being bitten, the worse thing that had happened in Scott's life was the divorce. Derek's life was a whole different story.

"Look, Derek. I get that people don't have the best track record with you, but Sheriff Stilinski isn't like that."

Derek sighed. "Scott, you said that you told Sheriff Stilinski everything, right?" Scott nodded.

"Even the part where you've lost control and almost killed Stiles?'

Scott looked away. His jaw tightened. No, he hadn't. He and Stiles had actually left that part out.

"You see. The moment he finds out about how much of a danger you are to _his _son he is not going to be okay with this."

"_You're wrong,"_ Scott thought. _"You are so wrong."_

"_Is he?" _A small voice said in the back of Scott's mind. _"Stiles is all Sheriff Stilinski's got. Threaten that and you're public enemy number one."_

Scott shook his head. Partly in disagreement and partly to get the voice out of his head. An uneasy feeling began to grow in Scott. So now Scott was tired, scared, angry, and now ill at ease. He sighed.

"You know we can argue about this all night, but I need to find my mom."

Derek was still glaring at Scott, but at the mention of Scott's mom, his glare softened. He nodded.

"All right, lets go talk to my uncle."

They both headed for the door. The sound of crunching leaves filled the silence Derek was a couple of feet ahead, and Scott as trailing behind. Scott's mind was a flurry of thoughts.

"_What if Derek is right? What if Sheriff Stilinski turns on me, once he finds out about the attacks on Stiles? What if my mom turns on me? What if she turns on me and I will have to live with y dad?"_

At that thought, Scott desperately wanted to throw up. He quickly choked back bile and focused on breathing in and out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek look back at him, but he didn't meet his gaze. They had reached the underground chamber's entrance. Derek stiffened slightly, as he pulled open the cage door. No doubt remembering his torture in here. The corridor's lights were flickering and Scott could faintly hear the sound of someone wheezing for breath.

"What's keeping Peter from healing himself?" Scott asked.

He was whispering but it sounded like he was shouting, and he knew, despite his efforts, Peter could hear them. Derek clenched his fists.

"When my uncle was hit with the chemical mixture he was shifted into his wolf form and then he shifted into his human form, causing both forms to be injured. Now, neither side can heal until the other one does. To help prevent them from healing, he's being electrocuted. Like I was."

The tension radiated off of Derek. Scott wasn't even sure if it was because of being back down here or because Derek was now torturing his uncle. Scott choose not to ask and decided to save talking for when they were with Peter. When they reached the cell's door, Scott prepared himself for control. If he didn't control himself, they could end up missing something important.

Derek slid the door open and Scott had to stifle a gasp. He hadn't noticed Peter's burns earlier. He had been to blinded by rage to see what kind of damage had been done. Peter was burned all over the top of his body. His hair completely burned off and his skin was black in certain places, and it was hanging off in chunks. The worst thing was the smell though.

Scott felt like he was about to choke on the combined smells of burnt flesh, sweat, and blood. Scott knew he would die a happy man if he never smelled something like this again. There were two men standing on each side of Peter. They glared at D

Derek and Scott in disgust, but didn't say anything.

"Can you give my uncle and us some privacy?" The guards didn't move. "Please." Derek added.

The guards, without saying anything, went to leave. Each one glaring at Scott and Derek as they left. The door was slammed shut. Scott glared at Peter. His hands curled into fists, his fingernails biting into his palms, and he wanted nothing more than to kill the man in front of him. He wanted to shift into his wolf form and watch as his claws swiped across Peter's throat. Scott caught Derek's look, and had no trouble deciphering it. Scott quickly began to calm himself down. Scott was about to ask where his mom was, when Peter spoke.

"Uncle. That's funny, considering that a couple of hours ago you were going to slit my throat. Nephew." Peter was gasping for breath as he finished. Derek snorted.

"At least it was better than being cut into pieces," Derek growled out. Peter chuckled.

"Don't act like it's such a betrayal. Laura and you barely visited. There was the occasional holiday, but that was about it."

Derek growled again at Peter's words and took a step closer, but before anything could happen Scott jumped in.

"Where's my mother?"

Peter switched his gaze from Derek to Scott. He smiled that same cruel, humorless smile, and Scott struggled to maintain his control. He continued to speak.

"I went by my house, and saw what happened. My mom fought you. She even stabbed you."

Peter's smile gained some humor.

"Yes... she was quite the fighter. When I first got there, she was quite pleased and eager to invite me in. We were sitting in your living room when I told her the truth. About me. About you."

Scott's heart clenched, and he felt like a piece of lead was dropped onto him Peter now smiled in triumph.

"She didn't believe it at first. Not until I showed her my eyes. That's when she started to call me a monster. She didn't start being brae until I told her that I was going to have to kill you. Then, she got really protective. Told me I wasn't going to touch you."

Scott was struggling with his control now. He could sense Derek getting nervous as well, and was glancing between Peter and Scott.

"The first time I tried to grab her, she ran. I didn't expect it, which is why she got as far as the kitchen. I grabbed for her again. That is when she had the knife. She sung and managed to get me across my palm. I started to laugh. She tried to stab me and I pinned her to the floor. As she wiggled, I immediately knew she would be great in bed."

"SCOTT! NO!"

Derek lunged for Scott. Scott's control had snapped at Peter's last words, and he had shifted. His eyes were glowing amber, and Scott was going to rip out Peter's throat. He would have succeeded too, if it wasn't for Derek grabbing him. One arm around Scott's chest and another holding him across the neck.

Peter started laughing. His high pitched and raspy laugh was like fuel to Scott's anger. As it filled his ears, his anger increased and he struggled harder against Derek. Scott tried to snap his jaws at Peter but Derek's arm around his neck tightened, making it difficult to breathe. Derek began to pull Scott back, trying to pull him out. Peter went back to talking.

"I was still laughing at her, but then she kneed me in the groin. The she discovered how _monstrous _I was, as I slammed her head into the floor and knocked her out."

Scott began to growl. It was a growl that had never came from him before, and if Scott wasn't so focused on trying to kill Peter, it might have scared him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the hunters come back in. They were no longer glaring at Derek and him in disgust, but were staring at them in fear. Peter's laughter had started again and it echoed in Scott's head as Derek pulled him out of the room.


	5. calm minds, confusing smells

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Teen wolf is owned by MTV. I am just using them for my enjoyment. **

**-*-teen wolf -*-**

**Chapter four: Calm Mind, confusing smells**

Scott struggled against Derek the whole way out of the tunnel. He snarled and snapped at Derek. He could feel his claws tearing at Derek's clothes. Derek maintained a tight grip on Scott, but Scott could feel how his movements were hurting Derek. He took pleasure int that. He wanted someone to hurt. Someone besides himself. More importantly he wanted Peter to hurt.

Peter's words were still ringing in Scott's ears and the more he focused on them, the more angry he became. His leg kicked out and he felt Derek grunt behind him. Scott kicked at him again and this time Derek groaned in pain and his grip lessened, but didn't let up.

A blast of wind and the smell of the forest hit Scott as he was thrown from the tunnel's entrance. He whipped around and growled at Derek. Derek was leaning against the gate, panting hard and staring at Scott with a weary expression. Scott growled and lunged for Derek. Derek was the one that set these events in motion. Derek blocked Scott's attacks, and pushed him away.

"Scott, you need to regain control. You're letting Peter win when he influences you to give into the wolf."

Scott knew that Derek was trying to help but his words were fuel to Scott's anger, and he tackled Derek. They rolled around on the ground. Rocks and twigs digging into Scott's back and he could feel some stickes rip through his clothes. He could feel how Derek's body lacked the energy to fight, but Derek is still more trained than Scott, so it ended to were Scott was pinned to the ground, snapping his jaws at Derek.

Derek growled, "CALM. THE. FUCK. DOWN."

Scott growled back and snapped his jaws again. He tried to push Derek off of him, but Derek held firm. Scott could feel Derek's claws tearing his jacket and shirt, poking his skin till blood drew. It was the sharp pinpricks of pain that managed to break through the haze of Scott's anger.

Scott took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. He focused on his breathing and decreasing his anger. Scott felt a hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to believe Peter's words, but he knew from the state of his house that his mom had fought and Peter had hurt her.

Scott could feel his heartbeat speed up again, the anger coming back. His thoughts quickly stwitched to Allison. He focused on how she smelled and felt underneath his fingertips. She always managed to smell like fresh flowers, sometimes roses or lilacs, and she has the softest skin that seems to melt into Scott's touch. Scott felt his heartbeat slow down, becoming a strong and steady beat compared to the _thudthudthud _pounding against his ribs from before.

Suddenly the wind shifted and Scott's senses became assualted with the smell of Derek. It was a mixture of sweat,blood, wolf, and an underlinning hint of some cologne that seemed to be the strongest in Scott's mind. Derek's scent wasn't the only thing that Scott became aware of. He also became aware of the hard lines of Derek's body pressing him into the forrest floor. Scott could feel the muscle in Derek working to keep him pinned and could also feel Derek's heartbeat through their clothes. It felt like it was in syncs with Scott's.

Their faces were close together, and Scott could see the intense blue irises staring at him in concern. Derek's breath ghosted over Scott's cheek and for Scott felt strangely at piece like this.

Scott cleared his throat, "I.. uh.. think I'm good."

Derek twitched lightly and switched his weight, but still remained above Scott.

"You can get off me now."

Derek took a long look at Scott. A look that Scott couldn't decipher and slowly stood. He winced with the movement. Scott got up as well, making sure to put a few feet between him and Derek. He was breathing a little heavy and hoped it was from the fight and not because of how Derek felt on top of him. Scott could feel a blush creeping up his neck. Derek spoke before Scott could.

"I need to rest. Peter is not going to say anything tonight. We need to go at this tomorrow, with fresh attitudes and when both of us are more alert. By then, hopefully, Stiles and the Sheriff will have some new information."

Derek turned to leave, not even waiting for Scott's agreement. Scott knew that he should follow him and retrieve the car, but he felt like he needed to run and let out some of his frustration. There was also the fact that Scott would be downhill from Derek, and Scott did not need another wiff of Derek.

"Derek," he called out.

Derek turned slightly.

"Can I at least have my phone back?" Scott asked.

"Kate had it." Derek continued on toward his house.

_Damn, _Scott thought.


	6. Late Night Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf. This is just for my enjoyment. So I'm not really sure if Chapter five flows very well, so I would love some reviews on this one. If you have any ideas, critiques, and comments about things that could help the chapter, I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Chapter 5: Late night tears**

Scott ran through the forest. His mind was a jumble of thoughts. They centered around his mom, Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Peter, and the weird feelings he had when he was around Derek. His senses still tingled from Derek's scent and touch and Scott tried desperately to shake them. Scott felt agitated with each thought and shifted into the wolf, letting it carry him faster through the woods. His hands pounded into the ground, his claws gathering dirt beneath them.

Scott couldn't understand why he was at ease near Derek. Before he was captured and tortured by Kate, Derek was helping his uncle. Derek was content to let Peter go on killing people and even endangering others to get what he wants. Scott shouldn't trust him, he should be on alert when next to Derek. However, this was not the case. Scott seemed to relish in being that close to Derek. It was a similar feeling to when he is around Allison.

Scott slammed his hands into the forest floor harder and shook his head. What happened with Derek was a fluke, and it only happened because Scott has had a difficult night. Scott snorted, the condensation hanging in the air. He saw the road, and leaped onto it. He narrowly avoided a collision with a car, the horn blasting through the night.

Scott's senses began to pick up on Allison. His ears seemed to be trained to focus on her heartbeat. Then a new sound assaulted his ears. Sobbing. Allison was sobbing. It was quite, but no less still intense. Scott knew better than to go to the door, so he climbed up the roof and sat by her window.

Scott wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to see Allison, but at the same time he wants her to be with her family in order to process the major changes to her life in the past twenty-four hours. Scott listened harder and heard her parents talking down stairs.

Chirs' voice floated up, loud and clear.

"It's Kate. She's dead. Killed by an Alpha. Peter Hale. No, Derek is still alive. We're actually focusing on a slightly bigger problem right now. Well it has to do with the pack. I'll explain everything when you get here. Okay. See you soon."

There was a soft click, and then Chris began talking again.

"They're on their way. They should be here in a couple of days."

Victoria's sharp tone now entered the conversation.

"What are we going to tell them about Scott?"

"I don't know. Scott's got bigger problems right now. As long as we all stick to the code, and Scott doesn't become a murderer, then we'll just give him fair warnings."

Victoria scoffed.

"What about Allison? I will not have a werewolf be dating our daughter."

"That we will deal with."

Scott had heard enough, and moved into Allison's line of eye sight. She was clutching a pillow to her chest, her fingers twiddling with the comforter, and tear tracks marked her cheeks. Scott lightly tapped her window. Allison's head shot up. She nodded her head, and Scott pulled the window open. He lightly stepped in and made his way to the bed. Allison scooted over and Scott sat down. She moved into him. Her arms going around his waist and her she laid her head on his chest.

Scott could feel the dampness of her cheeks against his shirt.

"How are you?" Scott asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he felt like he needed to ask.

"I'll be all right." Allison turned to look at him. "Any news on your mom?"

Scott sighed.

"No, I went to talk with Peter and he said some things. And I kind of lost control, and we got nowhere."

"We?"

"Uhh... Derek and I." Scott said and tried to evaluate her reaction.

Allison flinched slightly, and averted her eyes. She snuggled into Scott's chest even more.

"Oh," she said. "How is he?"

The question was curtious, but Scott could tell she didn't really care for Derek and it felt awkward for her asking.

"He's fine." 

The weird feelings Scott had before, came rushing to the front of his mind, and he quickly changed the subject.

"I.. uh... told Sheriff Stilinski about everything that's happened. I had to, I need help finding my mom."

"No, no Scott it's okay. How did he take it?" Allison asked, and slowly moved to where she could stare at Scott's face.

Scott's voice grew softer.

"Okay, I guess. I mean he was in shock at first, but he accepted me. Stiles and he are now working on a background check on Peter."

There was a silence following this, and Scott gently rubbed Allison's arm.

"I was worried about you." Allison spoke into Scott's chest. "You took off so fast, I didn't know what to think."

Scott didn't say anything. He seemed shocked by her words considering that over five hours ago Allison shot four arrows at him and Derek.

"I'm sorry." Scott said.

"For what?" Allison asked confused on what Scott was talking about.

"Kate."

"Oh." Allison sniffled a little. "She did horrible things. She murdered and tortured many."

Scott felt a pang of sympathy. He knew that if given the chance Kate would have killed him, but she didn't deserve to die.

"She was your aunt." He told Allison. "No matter what she was to other people, she was your aunt. You are allowed to mourn that."

Allison was silent for a moment, and then a sob broke out and she started to cry into Scott's chest. He just held her and rubbed his hands gently up and down her back. Scott felt like he was being slowly drained of energy and could do nothing more than this soothing gesture.

Time passed and eventually Allison's sobs began to die down. There was still the occassional sniffle, but it wasn't like before. Allison began to pull away from Scott and sat up beside him. She rubbed her eyes, and Scott reached up and brushed away a tear. He gave her half a smile, and he got a watery one in return.

"I went to my house. Before, when I took off. I went to my house. I... I had this hope that Peter was lying, and that I would find my mom sitting in the living room waiting for me."

"Your tone suggests you found something else?" Allison asked tentatively.

"The house was in shambles. My mom fought him, and he overpowered her."

"Oh, Scott."

"Don't!" Scott growled.

Allison jumped in surprise.

"Don't what? Scott!"

"Don't have that pity tone that implies that my mom is dead."

"I wasn't... I... I didn't mean to."

Scott took a look at Allison and felt himself calming down. He felt ashamed of himself as he realized he was yelling at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just I scared."

Allison grabbed Scott's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know. She'll be okay Scott."

Scott was about to reply when his pocket started to vibrate. He quickly reached in and pulled it out. A glance at the caller ID alerted Scott that it was Stiles calling.

"Stiles, did you find anything?"

Stiles' voice came through the phone, "You need to get over to my place now."


	7. A nurse's house and a secret hideaway

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Mtv. This is just for my amuesment.**

**Chapter 6: A normal house and a secret hideaway**

Scott ran to Stiles' house and flung open the door. He found both Stilinskis at the dinning room table. A laptop and files covered the table. Scott could feel his heart racing and hoped that he was about to hear good news.

"Did you find anything?" Scott avoided asking if they had found his mom. He knew if they had, Stiles would have told him over the phone.

"Well, your mom wasn't at the house, but Peter went from being a sociopathic werewolf to a crazy, psychotic, stalker." Stiles answered.

Scott's brow furrowed.

"What was he stalking?" Scott asked.

"Not what," Sheriff Stilinski answered. "Who. Your mom." Sheriff gestured to the papers on the table.

Scott stepped forward and grabbed one. It was a copy of his mom's junior year in high school schedule. He began to suffle through the papers. He found old job resumes, college applications, the divorce papers, custody papers, even her credit card statement. As Scott began to go through the papers, he felt his stomach curl in disgust and anger.

"Scott? Scott? Scott!"

Suddenly Scott felt the papers he was holding get ripped from his hands. There was a slight stinging sensation, letting Scott know that he was given a few papercuts. They healed quickly. Scott looked at his hands, shocked to find that his claws were coming out. He took a deep breath and returned them back to his normal nails. He then looked up to see Stiles holding the papers, and Sheriff Stilinski staring at him in concern.

"Sorry," Scott grounded out.

He took a step back from the table, knowing that it was the safest move right now.

"Scott, are you okay?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Scott sighed and nodded.

"What elsed did you guys find?"

Sheriff Stilinski opened his mouth, but Stiles beat him to the punch.

"Well, we had to be very discrete, but we managed to grab all the files and her computer. The computer is password protected, so we're going to have to find someone to hack it. I actually know the perfect person, but he is definitely going to take some convincing. Not to mention I have no idea how to explain to him what it is we're doing or what we might find-"

"The point is," Sheriff Stilinski said with an exsasperated glare at Stiles, "is that we have no idea what to look for. The only thing I can tell you right now is that Peter and Jessica have been spying on you and your mom shortly after you were turned. Bitten. Uh... changed." Stiles' dad struggled to find the right word.

Scott quickly helped him out.

"So, since I was bitten Peter has been watching us."

"Yap. A creepy old guy with a fetish for killing. Scott you sure are one of the lucky ones."

Scott and Sheriff Stilinski both turned to glare at Stiles.

"Look Scott, we'll find something. We just have to keep digging. Stiles suggested that you take a walk of Jessica's house and see if you can smell or see anything that we might have missed."

Stiles handed the papers to his dad, and grabbed his coat. He and Scott were headed for the door when Sheriff Stilinski's voice stoppped them. Or more specifically it stopped Stiles.

"Stiles, I too know who we can get to hack this computer. I'll handle the explanation, but for future refrence, STAY OUT OF THE POLICE FILES!"

"Heh, no promises Daddy-O. Come on Scott!

Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and all but pulled him from the house.

*TEEN WOLF*

Stiles had stopped the sheriff's car in front of nurse Jessica's house. For a bitch who was helping Peter kill people, the house seemed normal and homey even. Scott could feel apprehension settling into his stomach. He felt like no matter where he looked, he may never see his mom again. A lump formed in Scott's throat and he choked it back. He turned toward Stiles, and was shocked to find Stiles looking at Scott in sympathy.

"Scott..."

Scott waited to see if Stiles would question him about almost crying, but all Stiles did was place a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Come on. We'll tear this place apart if we have to."

Stiles leaps out of the car, and Scott is given a moment to truly appreciate his best friend. Scott walked slowly up to the house, inhaling deeply. He caught faint traces of Sheriff Stilinski, Peter, Jessica, and Stiles. There was someone else's sent there but Scott couldn't place it. There was smells of cat, dog, neighbors, but no mom. Scott felt his disappointment grow. He arrived on the porch and looked at the door. Stiles was leaning against the rails of the porch.

"Anything," he asked hopefully.

Scott shook his head.

"How are we going to get in?" He asked. Scott knew he could kick the door in, but also knew that a kicked in door would bring unwanted attention. Stiles grinned and held up a key.

"No originallity when it comes to hiding the spare. It was under the mat." Stiles moved and opened the door.

Scott stepped in behind him. Minus the neighbors and the dogs, the house smelled the same as outside. Jessica and Peter being the strongest of scents. There was also a larger dose of cat in here, but Scott knew that the cat would avoid coming out, as long as Scott was here. Stiles flicked on a table lamp and Scott looked around.

It was a normal looking house. The living room housed a couch, a chair,a coffee table,a television, and a desk. Stiles moved over to the desk.

"This was where all the files were. And the computer."

Scott grew even more confused.

"You mean to tell me that she and Peter were stalking my mom, and they left the evidence out. In plain sight?"

"Yeah, I know. The only thing my dad and I thought of was that she didn't have any visitors. Like at all."

"Yeah, except for Peter." Scott said, as he looked around. "Well, actually I am smelling a third person."

"Okay, so..." Stiles trailed off and waited for Scott to fill in the blank.

"It's no one I recogize. I think it might have been just a neighbor."

Stiles nodded. "Well, my dad and I checked all the rooms. We made sure there was nothing under her mattress, her bed, or in the closet. I checked the bathroom, and it's decorated in nothing but elephant wall paper. That was the scariest thing I found."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Derek would be any help?" Stiles asked.

Scott's eyes widened in shock.

"Since when do you think Derek would be of any help?" Scott asked, genuinely surpirsed. It is no secret that Stiles doesn't trust Derek and Scott only trusts him to a point.

"I would try anything or anyone at this point. The night Derek and Peter found you after the game, Derek had jumped the original ship for a new life boat, how do we not know that they spent time here together."

Scott just shook his head.

"I don't smell Derek here." Scott knew Derek's scent completely, and the thought of smelling him brought back the moment from earlier when Scott was being restrained by Derek.

"Plus," Scott continued, hoping to erase thoughts of smelling Derek, "He seemed really surprised that Peter had taken my mom. I think for the first time, he's on our side."

Stiles looked doubtful, but he agreed.

Scott turned to call Derek, while Stiles continued to check around the room. Derek picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah, Scott?"

"We're at Jessica's house. Peter's been here and so has someone else, but I don't recognize the scent. I was hoping maybe you would."

Derek was silent for a moment before speaking.

"What makes you think I would know the scent?"

Scott sighed in exsasperation.

"I don't know, maybe because Peter is your uncle and Jessica was his nurse." Scott paused. "Please. Derek." Scott asked quietly, his tone going soft.

There was another pause, and then Derek spoke.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Than..." a dial tone sounded in Scott's ear and Scott also hung up.

He turned around to tell Stiles that Derek was on his way when Stiles yelled and leaped back. An orange cat mewled and came flying out from under the couch, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. Stiles stumbled into the coffee table, causing a mug to go tumbling off. Water poured out over the floor... and straight down into one of the cracks. Scott took a step closer and leaned down.

Stiles was gasping for breath, and turned to look at Scott, only to see him staring down at the floor.

"What? What's wrong? Did you find something?"

Scott pointed, "The water went in between the floor boards. I think there might be a space here."

Stiles leaned down as well, and began patting the floor. His fingernails scraped one of the boards, and Scott and Stiles both heard it creak. They looked at each other before their gazes dropped back to the floor. Stiles' fingers found a small opening and he pulled on it. The board lifted, allowing a second board to also be lifted. Stiles and Scott both looked down.


	8. Club Summer's Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf. It belongs to Mtv.**

**Chapter 7: Club Summer's Moon**

Stiles and Scott were sitting in Jessica's living room, going through the black box they had found underneath the floor boards. A faint whiff of the items told Scott that Peter had touch these items, and judging from how it was still strong it wasn't long ago. There was nothing really solid in the box, just a bunch of papers and a napkin with the words Summer's Moon on them and a design of a big white moon gazing over a field. The papers, however, all seemed to be in different language.

"Can you tell what any of this says?" Stiles asked, as he flipped thought the papers one more time.

Scott shot him an irratated look.

"No more than you do Stiles."

Scott grabbed a handful of papers and also began looking at them.

"I don't think I've ever seen language like this. Oh... wait this piece has a drawing on it."

"What is it?" Stiles leaned forward to look.

Scott showed him the drawing, Three spirals connecting.

"Wait, I've seen this before." Stiles said.

"You have," Scott answered, surprised. "Where? Do you know what it means?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Derek might. It was on his back where I've seen this symbol."

"What about my back?" Derek asked.

Scott and Stiles both jumped and turned toward the door. Derek was leaning up against the door frame. He looked a little better than the last time Scott had seen him. He no longer seemed to be slouching in pain, but holding his own weight and his eyes no longer looked tired. The sight of him sent a thrill through Scott. Stiles recovered first and spoke up.

"The three spirals on your back. I saw them... you know with my cousin... Miguel." Stiles smirked.

Derek scowled and glared at Stiles. He glanced at the black box and the surrounding papers.

"What about it?"

Stiles grabbed the paper and held it up for Derek.

"We want to know why it is on this paper?"

Derek walked forward and snatched the paper out of Stiles' hand. He concentrated on it for a few minutes, and Scott leaned toward Stiles.

"You don't have a cousin Miguel."

Stiles turned slightly toward Scott and just snickered.

"The symbol is a triskelion. It means different things to different people."

"Okay," Scott said, growing impatient, "What does it mean to Peter and Jessica?"

"I don't know."

Stiles stood up, catious of being to close to Derek.

"So, what does it mean to you."

Derek just stared at Stiles. Tension radiating from his body. Scott stood up as well.

"Derek, has it occurred to you that right now is not the time to keep things to yourself. My mom's life is at stake," Scott snapped.

Derek turned to look at Scott, a flicker of empathy passed over his face but was gone just as fast.

"To me it means alpha, beta, omega. Betas can rise to alphas, alphas can fall to betas, and both can become omegas. I don't know if it means the same for Peter, but for my mom, Laura, and I it held that meaning."

The mention of Laura made Scott think of the night she died. Unlike Derek, Scott had received the full mental pictures of what Peter went through, including the night Laura died. Scott felt sorry for Derek, as his whole family was gone. Stiles' voice broke through Scott's thoughts, and Scott turned his attention to him.

"Do you have any idea what the language is?" He asked.

Derek shook his head.

"I've never seen it before. Was there anything that we can actually decipher?"

Stiles reached for the napkin and held it up.

"Just a cocktail napkin for a place called Summer's Moon. I mean sure killing people makes you want to get your drink on."

Scott was now staring avidily at Derek. At the words Summer's Moon, Derek had stiffened and gone a little pale.

"Derek?" He asked. He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he hoped for some kind of response.

Stiles was now staring at Derek.

"What you don't bat an eye at your uncle killing people, but it disturbs you to know that he likes alcohol? Wow... that's just...," Stiles trailed off at the dark look he was receiving. It seemed that Stiles comment snapped Derek back to attention.

"No. I know the club."

Stiles and Scott began speaking at the same time.

"Wait, so is this like a werewolf club?"

"Where is it?"

Derek shot them both an irritated look.

"No, it is not a werewolf club! It's more of a hippies club and it is in Silver Leaf. My parents had their first date their, and every year on their anniversary they would go and have dinner."

"Silver Leaf. That's only a thirty minute drive from Beacon Hills." Scott said.

Derek nodded.

"So, lets go check it out."

Derek hesitated and then spoke.

"That's not a good idea."

Scott frowned.

"Why not? Right now it is the only lead that we got." Scott crossed his arms.

"I don't think there would be anything there that would help us."

"We don't know that, not until we _try._" Scott said through gritted teeth. He took a step forward.

Derek glared at Scott.

"I know my uncle. That napkin is there probably to just throw us off. We need to interrogat him again, but this time you need to keep control."

"Control? I have been in control."

Derek scoffed.

"Yeah, that's why you almost killed Allison and Jackson. Not to mention, how many times have you almost killed Stiles? Huh, Scott? You lack control."

Scott growled.

"Umm, guys," Stiles spoke up. Derek and Scott both turned toward him. Scott felt his ear brush Derek's chin, and was startled to find that they were in each others breathing space. Scott felt that same weird tingle travel up his spine and flushed.

"I hate to say this. I mean I can't fathom what's about to come out of my mouth but I think Derek is right."

Scott saw Derek smirk out of the corner of his eye. He stared at Stiles incrediously.

"What?"

Stiles looked apologetic.

"You arrived at the dance at about ten till nine, Peter cornered Lydia at about 9:25. Peter did not have the time to take your mom out of this town. I think this might just lead us on a goose chase. Regardless, I promise to take all of this to my dad and help him figure it out."

Scott paused for a minute and thought about it. Derek and Stiles waited for his opinion, and finally Scott nodded.

"Fine."

"Okay, so we're good. No wolfing out and drawing attention from neighbors?" Scott and Derek both nodded and Stiles looked relieved.

He leaned down and started putting the papers back into the box, and Scott looked up at Derek. They were both still very close to one another. Scott noticed the five o'clock shadow on his jaw, the black hair that seemed to hang down on his forehead and neck, and there were light shadows under his blue-green eyes. Eyes that were also gazing at Scott. Scott's breath caught. He knew he should take a few steps back, but his body didn't seem to want to move. Derek's expression was peaceful. No trace of anger or frustration. Scott's heart beat began to pump ferociously and his breathing grew deep. He could hear Derek's breathing doing the same and Scott focused on his heartbeat. Scott shifted lightly and then Stiles was grabbing the paper from Derek's hand and stuffing it into the box.

"Scott, are you coming back to my house?" Stiles was oblivious to what had been going on.

"_What was going on?" _Scott asked himself silently, and then Stiles question seemed to register.

"Uh, no. I have to go and talk to someone, but I'll be there later okay." With that Scott took off. As soon as he was out of the house he was running in the direction of town. He chose to run, seeing he had no car and didn't want to be around Stiles or Derek. Especially Derek. 

"_What the hell is going on with me?"_ Scott asked himself, wondering about why he was having mixed reactions around Derek.


	9. midnight offers of work

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story line. I'm sorry this is so short. My dog that I've had for twenty years had to be put down today. I'll try to have two more chapters by Sunday.  
><strong>

Chapter 8: Midnight offers of work.

Scott wondered aimlessly around town, having no direct destination in mind despite what he told Stiles and Derek. He could feel the cold air through is jacket and he shivered just a little. Scott kicked a pebble away. He thought that the divorce and the ashma attacks were the worst things in his life three months ago, now he would give anything for that again. He wanted to go back to the night before school and step out from those trees and let Sheriff Stilinski take him home. The worst thing that would have happened is that he would have been grounded. At least then there would be no werewolf powers, vengeful alphas, or psychotic alphas. He would be a nice normal kid, whose mom was waiting at home for him.

Scott kicked another pebble and watched it skitter onto the road. He heard a car approaching and he moved further onto the side. Scott felt even colder now and he pulled his jacket closer. The car he had heard a couple of miles back was now on this road, and to Scott's surprise slowing down and pulling toward him. Scott stiffened, thinking it was one of the hunter's but was even more surprised to see it was Dr. Deaton.

"Hey, Scott." Deaton said, as he rolled down the window.

"Dr. Deaton? I don't understand, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was on my way to the office and saw you. Shouldn't you be at home?"

Scott mutely shook his head.

"Oh right. I forgot. Shouldn't you be at Stilinski's until your mother is found?"

Scott looked at Deaton in shock.

"You know?"

"Scott, I've found it beneficial to keep up with what the others are up to. The Hales, the Argents, and recently you."

"Do you know where my mom is then?"

"No. That unfortunately was kept hidden even from me."

Scott tried to not to feel disappointed but he couldn't help keeing his face from falling. He was also still pondering the same question of how Deaton was involved with all of this.

"Look Scott, why don't you come with me to the office. There's something I want to show you." Seeing Scott was about to protest, Deaton added, "I'll even pay you overtime."

Scott smiled, and moved to the passenger door. He let the warmth of the car wash over him. Dr. Deaton smiled and pulled the car back onto the road.


End file.
